The present invention relates generally to a method for defogging laparoscopes during surgery and, more particularly, to the use of a heat source in the region of the proximal lens for maintaining a chosen temperature difference between the laparoscope and ambient temperature.
Laparoscope fogging remains a nagging problem occurring in almost all surgical procedures, and appears to be the result o presence of a cold lens or other optical surface in a warm, moist environment. Techniques for addressing this difficulty abound, but no one answer has emerged as the ultimate solution. Antifogging solutions that are wiped on the lens are common, but are criticized for possibly scratching the optic and for only briefly addressing the problem. Heating the laparoscope to more closely match the temperature of the body is also common, but it is thought that such procedures bake debris into the laparoscope. A variation of this latter method is achieved by rinsing the laparoscope after a cold sterilization process with warm sterile water, and taking the warmed laparoscope quickly to the field. For treating a fogged laparoscope in the field, a commercially available product known as the Laparoscopic Scope Warmer manufactured by Applied Medical Resources, includes a double-walled thermos filled with warm water and having padding inside to cushion the lens. A disposable seal is placed over the top of the device to provide insulation while permitting insertion of the laparoscope. The warm water heats the laparoscope sufficiently to clear the fogging, and has the additional feature of rising off debris. See, e.g., xe2x80x9cTactics Cope With Scope Fogging,xe2x80x9d in Laparoscopic Surgery Update, Sample Issue (1995), pages 5 and 6.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to reduce fogging of laparoscopic lenses without having to apply antifogging solutions to the distal end thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce fogging of laparoscopic lenses without having to remove the laparoscope from the patient for defogging during surgery.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects, and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the method for preventing laparoscope fogging hereof includes the step of maintaining the temperature of the laparoscope in the region of the proximal lens at above ambient temperature.
Preferably, the region of the proximal lens of the laparoscope is maintained at between 35xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
It is also preferred that the step of maintaining the temperature of the laparoscope in the region of the proximal lens at above ambient temperature is achieved by wrapping a chemical or phase-change salt heat pack around the region of the proximal lens of the laparoscope.
Preferably also, the chemical heat pack is sterilized using gamma radiation.
In another aspect of the present invention in accordance with its objects and purposes, the method for preventing laparoscope fogging hereof includes the steps of maintaining a temperature of the laparoscope in a region of a proximal lens between 35xc2x0 C. and 60xc2x0 C. by wrapping electrical heating tape around the region of the proximal lens and directing electrical current through the heating tape such that the temperature is maintained.
Preferably, the electrical current is supplied from a battery.
Benefits and advantages of the present invention include the maintenance of an unfogged condition of the laparoscopic lenses during surgical procedures without having to remove the laparoscope from the operating field, which can significantly slow progress of the procedures, and without the need for electrical components or harsh chemical defoggers.